


melt my heart down to gold

by Aurum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum/pseuds/Aurum
Summary: Yuuri's going to look so good with Victor's ring on his finger, Victor can hardly wait to see it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoVeryAverageMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/gifts).



Yuuri's got very nice hands.

It's not really a new observation, and of course the rest of Yuuri is no less lovely, but Victor's been preoccupied with his hands in particular since Yuuri's return from Russia.

Once they finally separated from their embrace at the airport, Yuuri led him to the train by the hand, and they spent the whole way to Hasetsu with their fingers laced together, Yuuri's head leaned on Victor's shoulder and his other hand petting Makkachin's fur.

They stopped touching only for a moment when Yuuri greeted his family, and then ate their pork cutlet bowls with their thighs pressed together under the low table. Yuuri's hands cupped the bowl and moved the chopsticks with thoughtless, practiced grace, and Victor forgot about his own dish for a moment, too busy tracing the movements with his eyes.

And now they're in the hot spring, an essential part of homecoming, lounging in the water next to each other while Victor plays with Yuuri's right hand. He rubs circles on the palm with his thumbs, slides his fingers between Yuuri's only to draw them back and down to his wrist. He taps a slow rhythm against Yuuri's pulse, then brushes his fingertips up the bones at the back.

Yuuri's hand is a bit smaller than his own, the fingers shorter but less bony, his nails smooth and shiny with moisture. When Victor finally laces his fingers back between Yuuri's and tightens them into a hold, Yuuri's hand fits perfectly into his own.

The only thing that could make it better would be gold around Yuuri's ring finger.

This thought is not entirely new either. It's like it's been knocking around the back of Victor's mind for weeks, but it took Yuuri's almost-proposal to push it to the forefront. "Please take care of me until I retire," Yuuri said, the best request and offer all at once, marred only by the mention of a time limit, and something shook itself loose in Victor's chest. The vision of future, warm and hazy, crystallized into certainty as Victor realized that nothing short of forever would do.

He strokes his thumb against Yuuri's and circles his right hand loosely around Yuuri's wrist, lingering there even if Yuuri's heartbeat is too languid to feel under the pads of his fingers. Yuuri shifts next to him, finally drawing Victor's gaze away from his hand.

"Victor?" he says, blinking at him, his eyelids sticking closed for a bit longer each time and opening again with more effort.

Victor smiles and brings their hands up to press his lips against the back of Yuuri's hand, kissing water off his skin. "Let's go to bed, Yuuri," he says, breath fanning over Yuuri's knuckles. One more kiss and then he's standing, using their hold to urge Yuuri up with him.

Yuuri looks at him for a moment longer, hums a vague agreement, and follows.

*

While Yuuri skates warm-up laps for morning practice, Victor hangs back, leaning against the boards with his phone in hand. There are a lot of jewelry stores in Russia, not surprisingly, but he taps on the first result for now. It's just preliminary research anyway.

He goes for gold, of course, and the selection is as broad as it is blinding, rows and rows of shiny twin bands filling his screen. He huffs a breath, overwhelmed for a second, and then starts scrolling.

The designs range from simple to ornate, elegant lines and twinkling gemstones. He pauses at a pair studded with diamonds. It's tempting, but the uneven surface may snag on the mesh of Yuuri's costumes. It's probably more practical to go for something smooth, just the polished shine of precious metal. On the other hand, Yuuri would look gorgeous decked out in diamonds. Victor drums his fingers on the board and hums in consideration.

He's just started swiping further along, resolving to give it more thought later, when there's a swish of skates close by and Yuuri comes to a stop before him.

"Victor," he says, sighing in exasperated amusement, "do you maybe want to stop scrolling Instagram for a minute and look at me?"

"Of course, Yuuri," he replies, putting his phone in his pocket.

He does him one better, not just looking, but also reaching out to catch Yuuri's shirt and pull them closer together. His aim is a little off with the jerky movement, his lips landing on Yuuri's cheek first, but he course-corrects easily, looping his arms around Yuuri's waist.

Yuuri makes a sound against his mouth, half laugh and half protest, but his hands come up to rest on Victor's arms to hold rather than push him away. "We need to practice," he says after a moment, lips still close enough to brush Victor's with every word.

"We are," Victor says, chasing after another kiss.

Yuuri kisses back, pressing in and catching Victor's lower lip lightly between his teeth, making his breath hitch in delight. Then he pulls back properly. "Well, I need to practice my jumps, especially since we're changing things around."

Victor agrees with a nod and releases his hold on Yuuri. "Okay, show me your Salchow."

Yuuri smiles and skates away, preparing for take-off. Victor watches him jump, the landing a bit too wobbly for his satisfaction, and pushes off the boards to join him out on the ice in full coaching mode.

They've got work to do before the Grand Prix Final, adjusting Yuuri's programs to give him an edge over his competitors and polishing each movement to perfection. With only days left for practice, their focus needs to stay on the rink.

They'll have the rest of their lives for the other stuff.

*

It's more difficult to remember himself at night.

After years and years of his own training, and then months of his new routine with Yuuri, dedicating each day to skating is second nature. Victor doesn't go easy on Yuuri, like he promised. He pours his love for both Yuuri and skating into driving Yuuri further on the ice, his attention on jumps and spins and footwork.

Nights are different. Yuuri falls asleep quickly, worn out from practice. He's unselfconscious in sleep, either sprawling loosely over the bed or, more often, throwing his limbs over Victor. It hasn't stopped being new yet, or maybe it never will. The feeling it sparks leaves Victor lying awake for minutes as he cards his fingers through Yuuri's hair and waits for his own heartbeat to calm enough for sleep.

It's hard then not to wonder if the room gets enough moonlight to glint off a gold ring.

Victor's the big spoon tonight, curled behind Yuuri, head propped up on his hand to better see over Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri's eyelashes are fanned over his cheek, his mouth slightly open, breath rustling past his lips with every exhale. His hand rests on the mattress in front of him. It's bare for now, but it's easy to imagine metal on his ring finger, the gold shine washed off by the night.

They should go on a trip to St. Petersburg after the final. Victor could show Yuuri his old rink and the beach, feed him some Russian food, and take him shopping for rings. When he sees Yakov in Barcelona, he's going to ask him for recommendations of romantic restaurants and jewelry stores, if only to see the look on his face. He smiles at the thought.

Maybe he shifts too much or stares too hard, because Yuuri makes a faint noise, his eyelashes fluttering as he blinks his eyes open slowly. "Victor?" he asks, voice thick with sleep. He turns his head to look up at Victor. "Can't sleep?"

"I am asleep," he replies.

Yuuri's brows scrunch in sleepy confusion. "No, you're not," he says, but he doesn't sound very sure.

Victor gasps theatrically. "So this isn't a dream? I thought it was too good to be true."

There's a beat of silence and then Yuuri groans, turning back to bury his face in the pillow. It doesn't help much — Victor can still see his cheek, red even in the dim light. He chuckles and leans over further to press his lips against the blush.

"Go to sleep, Victor," Yuuri says when he stops trying to smother his embarrassment. "We need to get up early."

"Okay, Yuuri."

Victor drops another kiss behind Yuuri's ear and settles in, pressing close along Yuuri's back, his t-shirt soft and body-warm between them. He reaches around Yuuri, his touch sliding down his arm.

When he covers Yuuri's hand with his own, curling his fingers around it, Victor can almost hear the click of two gold bands knocking together.

*

And then they're in Barcelona, and Yuuri's looking for something.

They've spent the afternoon sightseeing and shopping, and Victor's even managed to buy Yuuri a new suit as a belated birthday present. When they're back home, he's finally going to burn that old abomination of a suit along with the awful tie, and it's going to feel so good.

But Yuuri's still not satisfied, walking around the Christmas market with his eyes sparkling as he searches for an answer. Maybe Victor could help if he knew the question, but the best he can do is watch over Yuuri as he sips his hot wine in silence.

Finally Yuuri stops and stares, eyes widening before he rushes to a storefront. "Victor, let's go in!" he calls, already reaching for the handle.

Victor hesitates before he follows him into the jewelry store, half-afraid that he's slipped into another daydream. Gems twinkle from every glass case around him, but Victor has eyes only for Yuuri, who doesn't hesitate at all. He marches up to the counter and buys a set of gold rings, nodding with determination as he hands over his card.

Yuuri grabs Victor's hand and leads him away at a brisk pace. Victor follows in a daze, barely aware of where they're going. He finally takes stock of their surroundings when they stop in front of the church, a choir singing just a few steps below.

Illuminated by the soft light, Yuuri turns to him and takes the box out of his pocket, bracing himself as he opens it. He reaches for Victor's hand.

Victor watches with bated breath as Yuuri tugs his glove off and slides one of the rings on his finger. Yuuri's saying something, thanking Victor for everything up to now, but it's washing over Victor as though he's underwater, the halting words of gratitude muffled under the drumbeat of Victor's heart. He darts a look up at Yuuri's face, flushed like his own must be, then back down to his hand and the gold band around his ring finger.

"And I'll try my best from tomorrow on, so... It's for good luck," Yuuri adds, biting his lip.

Victor blinks at him for a second. It's not a line he would've expected to hear even if he thought Yuuri would beat him to this. But in a way it's so like Yuuri to ask for a fraction of what he can have, so maybe Victor shouldn't be so surprised that Yuuri's just put a gold ring on him and asked for luck in the final.

It's barely scratching the surface of what Victor wants to give to him, but if that's just what Yuuri needs before he skates for gold, they can start with that. Yuuri can share his luck — Victor's got more than enough to spare, a seemingly endless supply of the best luck possible. It's led him to the top of the world, and then to Yuuri, and it continues to outdo itself at every turn.

"Okay," he says, reaching for Yuuri's right hand. "A good luck charm."

Even though Yuuri bought the rings himself, he looks floored when Victor holds the second band up, his breath hitching at the first touch of metal. Victor smiles, his lips turning up slowly, like they're catching up to the feeling spreading through his veins with every heartbeat.

"Tomorrow, show me the skating that you can honestly say you liked best," he says, the best advice he can give for a shortcut to a gold medal. That's why they came to Barcelona, after all. Words better suited to go with a gold ring can wait until St. Petersburg.

Yuuri blinks rapidly as he stares at the band on his finger for a moment longer. Then he takes a deep breath, looks up at Victor, and breaks into a grin, the sight even more precious than the glint of gold at his hand.

The swell of unbearable affection makes Victor reach for Yuuri, fitting his fingers at Yuuri's jaw and warming the ring between their skin. Yuuri's smile softens as he sways forward to meet him, his hand landing on Victor's shoulder.

Victor presses his lips to Yuuri's, slides his eyes closed, and the world melts into gold behind his eyelids.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Melt My Heart Down to Gold [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261656) by [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit)




End file.
